swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Smija Blastmor (character)
Server: Flurry *Name: Smija Blastmor *Birthplace: Corellia *Age: 32 *Race: Human *Gender: Male *Profession: Jedi *Faction: Rebel Alliance *Guild:Praxeum of Eluesia **Guild Rank: Grand Master *Current Residence: Eluesia, Lok Biography Youth Smija Blastmor, a Jedi, who has had a tough life. Born on the planet of Corellia he was always in other peoples business. When he was 2 his family was attacked by an evil Sith lord named Darth Plagueis the Wise. Calon was then placed under the Sith Order and taught the ways of the Dark Side of the Force . He was trained by a Dark Jedi named Forgus. As he was trained he tried to warn the Jedi Council of the Sith but he was not believed. So he decided to take matters into his own hands he decided to kill the Dark Jedi in his sleep . He got away before anyone noticed. From there he went to Coruscant and tried to enter the Jedi Temple and become a Padawan, but that wasn't the case. The Jedi Council did not trust him because he was trained in the ways of the Sith, but they did offer him shelter. At the beginning of the clone wars Smija was on a mission with his friend, Bakry Bawes, from a group of Grey Jedi. Here is when he was betrayed by Bakry and heard of plans to build a Death Star. He had to keep on the move to protect himself. When he was 13 he snuck aboard a droid army ship and got there just in time to help two Jedi Knights, Luke Uzumaki and Ben Orabi on Kashyyk. Afterwards he and his new friends traveled to Couruscant where the Council reluctantly allowed Smija to become the apprentice of the newly become Master Orabi. On there next mission on the planet Mutagen IV they encountered a secret Sith named Darth Bakara.With there new friend Mugen, a clone leader who wasn't a clone. Smija took Bakara. Smija managed to kill Bakara. Smija and the others managed to rescue some hostages at the base. They remained there for 2 months after and helped the clones to fight the war. Then they got a transmission saying that war was over and to return to the Temple. They all sensed the trap and sprung it. When they got there they were ambushed by Clone Troopers and barely got away. Just then Master Orabi began to fight Anakin Skywalker he wasn't not able to defeat him. They all got away and went to live in hiding. It was there that Smija had passed out and didn't re awaken until many years later. Reawakening As he re awoke on a strange ship he quickly learned how to get off and escaped with Han Solo. He went to Tensarii Point station, and quickly trained himself a little their. He was then off to Tatooine. On Tatooine he trained a little more but became a trader when he felt the Empire was beginning to discover him as a Jedi. Trader's Life As a trader Smija quickly caught on to the procedures.He learned new things by the day. It was at that time he found a friend, Iwizonu. Iwizonu showed him the ropes helping him get better as a trader. He provided Smija with resources needed to create objects.Smija then blacked out again. When he finially came to he saw that all his acquaintances had left. He took what he could from the area and left to find a new place. It was then he met Jor'il Ocai, a Jedi Master. Smija had kept his Jedi roots secret from everyone but somehow found a way to get into the local trading industry of the city where he now resided. He became President of Euthalia Trade Academy. It was during this time he mastered the trading arts. After awhile there he found that he had a higher calling and left for a greater opportunity. He bacame a member of the Knightz of Eluesia. There he was the leading Council member of the Trade Department. He had begun to participate in the Rebel Alliance. He was actually presented with an award by Princess Leia. He received the Hero of Remembrance Day award. A Jedi again When the Mayor of the city went missing Smija knew it was time to come out of hiding. He went back to being a Jedi and ran for mayor. He was elected unanimously and went on to his mayoral duties. He also found time to train himself. He advanced his training completing what he had started way back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. He became a Jedi Master and began his own Order of Jedi. He called it the Praxeum of Eluesia. He began recruiting other Force Sensitives. He had found several people to train but looked at three out of all of them to train as his Padawans. R'aidon, Jeerai, and Keetau became Smija's first Padawans. He was even able to locate his lost friend Iwizonu. Smija still resides today in Eluesia training his Padawans. Category:Player characters Category:Player characters